vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Diplomacy Training: Civic Diplomacy
|weapon= |armor= |shield= |focus= |jewelry= |instrument= |statement= |container= |consumable= |mount= |faction= |repeatable=no |diplevel=1 |reqfaction= |presence=1 }} Objective *Interview Haruji Fourwaves to learn about civic diplomacy. Speak to Haruji Fourwaves to learn the basics of civic diplomacy. Locations *N/A Rewards * No Items Notes Haruji Fourwaves *What is Civic Diplomacy * :1 Diplomacy lecture.JPG|Diplomacy Lecture Civic Diplomacy is best described as a metaphor. Each city is a great machine, which has certain levers. A diplomat can pull these, causing a great many thingds to happen. Firstly, to engage in Civic Diplomacy you mus hail an NPC. If they hae an effect on one of these levers you will see a Civic Diplomacy option. Selecting this will open up a list of the conversations they can engage in. A lever is a combination of an NPC's Station and the Conversation type you choose to engage them in. For example if you went outside and engaged in an Incite parley with a Crafter this would pull the Crafter/Incite lever for the city. In the Sun Village in the Isle of Dawn, as example, that lever is called "might of Vothdar." Do not worry if you don't fully understand Stations. That is the next part of my instructions. When you successfully complet a Civic Parley you will see a lever increase message in your chat window. Be aware you may also see a lever decrease message. Somtimes raising one lever will lower another. To continue our earlier example if you won a "Might of Vothdar" parely you would increase that lever, but would decrease the "Spirit's Grace" lever, as they are opposed. Why would you want to raise a lever? Simply, when a lever reaches a certain value, or threshold, everyone in the city will receive an enhancement. This is also called a Civic Benefit. Again, when Might of Vothdar lever reaches 20 everyone will receive a Melee Damage enhancement. As long as the lever remains above its threashold this benefit will constantly refresh on everyone. If some leaves the city a timer, typically one hour, will begin counting down. The enhancement remains on the player for a period of time after they leave the city, but this timer is refreshed as long as the lever is still past the threshold. Thus, ou can grant everyone an enhancement and maintain the lever above the threshold to keep it on them indefinitely. Be aware though, that keeping a lever up requires vigilance. A lever will naturally decay by one point every frew minutes. The best way to raise a lever or keep a lever up is to ask other diplomats for help, engaging everyone towards a similar goal. Not every lever will be available in a city, but remember that each person with a Civic Diplomacy option will affect at least one lever. As a general fule anyone who has influence on the city will have a Civic Diplomacy option. Don't worry, i know this is a lot of information, but you'll learn more with the next few lessions. I'm always here to answer any questions yo may have, as well.